


Loki plays a life simulation

by Milan0loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Funny, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milan0loki/pseuds/Milan0loki
Summary: During the summer Peter Parker would be staying over the Avenger Tower. Loki who has become a member of the team after his mother recommends to do so. Loki has a difficult time to build up relationships with the team members. Peter finds Loki in the library reading a  book one morning. Peter decided to talk with Loki about what they both love to do during their free time. This conversation brings up one topic about the "The Sim" (video games series). Loki becomes interested in this life simulation. So Peter shows the game to Loki the very next day on his Stark laptop. Loki soon becomes addicting to the game. To the point where the game needs to be blocked within the tower by Jarvis. If Loki can't play "the Sim" series he has made his own.The idea to make living mini versions of everyone.





	1. The trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mini-Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023295) by [Briana_Dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs). 



Summer break just starts for Peter as the last school bell ring. Peter leaves without saying goodbye to his friends. Peter want to spend the next two days with aunt May before her trip. Aunt May have plans to on a cruise with her boyfriend Den. Den asked Peter if he wants to go with them. Peter turned down the offer because of this their one-year anniversary trip. He doesn't want to disturb their time together. So with two days make sure aunt May have nothing to worry about when she gone. 

Peter just made to his floor and now walking to his door. As he was walking he finds someone fronts his door it was Den. Peter knows it was Den by the messy short brown hair, paint spots on his shoes, and the striped top. To many people, Den maybe an artist like a painter because of the paint spots. No, Den ones of the best planner for events like birthday parties, wedding, and funeral. Peter feels Den is kind of weird, but nice guy. Den was getting ready to knock when he sees Peter.

Den calls out to Peter "Hi, peter how you been ?"

Peter answer with a joy tone in his voice "Great in fact because school just end and soon start my live-in internship at Stark Industries in four days."

Den says in a businesslike tone "You seem to be so happy you forgot about me and May. Can you be sad because you can't see my face for more than a week?"

Peter talks fast-paced in a tone of nervousness "No, I am more happy for you two. I am just excited about the internship. This can-"

Den interrupt Peter to says "Slow down. I can see you are excited. I never really ask how you get the internship from Stark Industries."

Peter answer "It was my YouTube videos about science it's helped me get the internship."

Den says out of curiosity "What the name so I can follow you."

Peter answers Den "Maybe later when I get bigger."

Den says with understanding "Ok just remember Peter your passion would be your driving force."

Peter says to Den in a grateful way "Thank you, Mr. Cook."

Dan respond to Peter in a pleading tone "Call me Den, Peter please. Mr.Cook make me feel old."

During the discussion between Peter and Den, someone listens to the hold thing. Aunt May was looking for her beach hat. She was planning to take it on the trip to the Caribbean on the cruise. She knows it Peter is coming soon from school and Den from work. She heard whispers coming from the front of the entrance. So she opens the door a crack to find Peter and Den talking. She is delighted to know their relationship is great without or with her. 

She has a smile when listening to the conversation and then she sneezes so loud the neighbors can hear it. Both Peter and Den turn to find aunt May peeping. Den laugh out loud and Peter says "Bless you.”


	2. Pick up Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is exposition part 2  
> For background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 2 days + 2 days = 4 days   
> I am dyslexia so I can't spell words right. Can you tell when it wrong?
> 
> Disclaimer marvel own the characters

After a long afternoon of talking and packing with May and Peter, Den leaves to get underway his own packing. Now it leaves aunt May and Peter alone at the apartment watching T.V show name "What would you do?" about a crying child who was lost. This episode feature Loki and Black Widow walking and talking with ice creams in their hand. Loki happened to wear a casual green waistcoat with black jeans. Widow was wearing a red t-shirt and white short.

Loki and Widow walk pass the crying boy in the sandbox with no reaction. They sat at the swing near the child. They continue what they doing before such as talking and eating the ice cream cones. 

Peter says "I can't believe they are in a show especially Loki."

Aunt May remark "Oh, I see Loki in shows more than the battlefield. In comparison to the other Avengers."

Peter says "You are right. He has only been in 7 battles in the last six months."

The sound of the audio cut of the scene with the park. In the backroom, the cast members and the host can't get the audio back for the park location. But the scene continues without audio. Widow finished with her ice cream and make her way where the boy was sitting. 

She sat with him and Loki who was gone, for a moment come back with an extra ice cream cone. He walks his way to the sandbox and gives the ice cream to the boy. Then all three walk out the sandbox and then teleport. They teleport in the backroom where cast members and host are at. The boy runs to a woman who happens to be the boy's mother.

After the episode was over, Aunt May close the T.V and turn to Peter.  
She says to him "Don't be upset if you don't get to see Mr.Stark and the other Avengers. I know they are your heroes."

Peter says "They are not the whole meaning of a hero. You are a hero who I forever cherish."

Aunt May says "Nicely said, Peter. Let's get down to business to check your list."

Peter say his list as he was heading to his room   
"• Pack two months worth of belonging  
• The day of pick up wait for Mr.Happy at 8:40  
• Try to kind for my roommate   
• Remember to eat   
• Make a weekly call to you  
• Go outside sometime."

Aunt May says "Let's call a night."

Peter says "Goodnight."

~Two Days Later(Aunt May and Den leave )~

Aunt May says "Later Peter, remember to be safe." As she gets in the taxi when Den waiting at. He waves at Peter and a smile.

Peter responds "You and Den should do the same."

Both Aunt May and Den are the way to New York's shipping port.

~Two Day Later(Peter getting pick up)~

Peter is down in street waiting for the driver name Mr.Happy. A nice new red car drives up to Peter. Happy gets out of the car with a nice suit. He asks "Are you, Peter Parker?"

Peter answer "Yes, I am."


End file.
